


Vibration

by Andromeda_2021



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_2021/pseuds/Andromeda_2021
Summary: Meg discovers something new about Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Vibration

Meg cuddled close to Cas, her arm around his torso and her head on his chest. She felt him sigh, a reflex more than a need to breathe. Slipping her hand under his suit jacket, she frowned.  
"You're hot," she accused.  
"Thank you?" he replied.  
"No, I mean, you're hot. As in temperature."  
Humans thought demons couldn't feel temperature. That was completely wrong. They could, but ignored it because it didn't affect them.  
Cas' brow wrinkled for a moment, then he looked away. "I'm sorry."  
"What is it?"  
He moved to stand. "It's...angel crap. It will not happen again."  
Meg frowned. That sounded less like Cas speaking and more like him repeating something Dean Winchester had told him.  
She reached out and grabbed the back of his coat, pulling him towards her. "Hey. We're together, right?"  
Cas nodded, not looking at her.  
"Then that means I don't mind angel crap. Now talk."  
He was silent for a while, but Meg didn't care. She literally had all the time in the world.

"You know my true form is a wavelength," he began quietly.  
"Yeah."  
"I don't express emotions like a human. I had to learn how to smile and laugh and frown. I normally express emotions differently."  
"Okay…"  
"When I'm happy, I...vibrate...faster." He looked at her, shame still filling his features.  
"Vibrate."  
"Yes. A side effect of this is producing heat."  
Meg started laughing. "So, this was an angelic boner?"  
Cas' expression grew stormy. "This has nothing to do with sex. I do not appreciate you sexualizing my angel form."

He got up from the sofa and headed towards the door. Meg hurried after him.  
"Wait. I'm sorry, okay?" She ran her hand over his chest, feeling that he had cooled down. "It's not an angelic boner."  
Cas grabbed her hand but didn't move it.  
"If I wasn't in a vessel, and I was happy, my true form would shine with holy light. My heat would warm Creation. My song would praise…" he broke off, looking sorrowful. "Angelic happiness is most holy."  
Meg wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry."  
This time she meant it.  
He returned the embrace.  
"So you were vibrating earlier, why?" she asked.  
"You make me very happy."  
Meg didn't reply. Now that he had explained, the enormity of making an angel happy caused a stab of anxiety. Who was she to do so?  
She shoved it away. Cas had chosen her. Out of every other being in creation, he had chosen her.  
The idiot.  
She lifted her head and kissed him, placing one hand back on his chest. It slowly warmed with his heat.


End file.
